Apple
Apple is one of the items in the game Hello Neighbor Alpha 4. Apple-apple is one of the items in the game Hello Neighbor . Description In appearance, a cannon with apples, and with a yellow trunk. The gun itself is red. It's not known whether it's a bug or not, but an apple apple can sometimes kill a player. In appearance, a cannon with apples. Thin trunk with legs - yellow. The trunk joins the main mechanism, which is painted in red. On it there is a big lever and a red button. It's not known whether it's a bug or not, but an apple apple can sometimes kill a player. But in beta 3 it was fixed Interesting Facts * If you pick up an apple that has flown out of this device, it will be painted in gold in the inventory. * As in the case of boards and barricades, shot down a tram, if you pick up an apple that has flown from the apple-tree, it will be painted green in the inventory. * All the apples that emerge from the apple tree disappear after a few seconds. * In an apple-apple there are an infinite number of apples . * In the game files you can find a wheel from an apple-tree, perhaps it served as a switch, but because of a shortage, the switch is not used. * The wheel itself can be seen in the next room of the room with a pipe, they are on various objects, which need to be activated quickly by throwing objects. * There were two artas for apple apples (children's room and apple apples), each of which shows that the developers wanted to put baseball balls in them. * There were two artas for apple apples ( children's room and apple apples), each of which shows that the developers wanted to put baseball balls in them. * In the Final battle, you can poke baseball balls in such an apple, as a way to cripple a neighbor, but if you jump into such an apple, it will shoot and launch you far. * In the final battle, you can poke baseball balls in such an apple, as a way to cripple a neighbor, but if you jump into such an apple, then he will shoot you already. * In the Final, you can poke baseball balls into an apple ball, then he shoots at the neighbor, but if the player jumps into the apple, he will shoot them. Location Alpha 4 - can be found in the children's room in the number of three pieces. Alpha 4 * It is in the children's room in the number of three pieces. Alpha 4 can be found in a dash in the number of three pieces. Beta 3 Is in the room with levers and also in the final battle, is used to fight with the neighbor but he shoots the balls. * Is in the room with levers. * Also in the final battle , used to fight with the neighbor, but he shoots balls. * Also in the Final Battle , is used to fight with the Neighbor , but he shoots with baseballs Release Act 1 Is in the basement . Act 3 Is in the Room with levers, basement and Finale. In the Basement Act 1 There, the same as in Beta 3 Gallery